


Here in the Presence

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Killua couldn’t have been more thankful to have Gon by his side again.





	Here in the Presence

Killua looked down at his hand near inches way from Gon's and he smiled softly, looking up ahead as they sat in a much-needed calm. A gentle breeze wafted through the silent meadow, the flowers rustling and making the hairs on his arms stand on end. He turned his head side to face Gon, shifting himself from where he sat. Even after all they had been through, what they had survived through; it still felt foreign and heavy upon Killua's shoulders.

He had almost lost Gon, almost lost him forever. It was too close a call, too close to the edge. Gon was as stubborn as ever, and through his wish, he was back from the precipice. Killua couldn't have been more thankful to have Gon by his side again.

Gon turned too, smiling that big smile of his, black and green hair almost shining in the sun. Killua watched as his eyelashes set soft shadows against his cheeks. He let out a little sigh, the miniscule noise lightly breaking the silence that was between them.

Killua too let out a small sigh. He looked outward toward the bright horizon. It was enough being here in Gon's presence, and being  _with_  him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Hunter x Hunter, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
